


Completion

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, cradled in their arms and filled with them and <i>loved</i> by them, he is unforgettable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "DP, sizes, thoughful".

These two men are the ones who can find the lines he's drawn to remind himself that he exists as more than a punchline at the end of someone else's encounter. It isn't easy, being forgettable, but when it's just the three of them, he doesn't feel forgotten at all. In private like this, when there is no one to not even notice him enough to ignore him, he is worshipped. Kuroko's skin is pale compared to either Aomine or Kagami, but it doesn't put him in the background at all in a darkened room. Here, he stands out as dark hands slide against the pale planes of his muscles and tease along his flesh where shadows do.

Kagami is in front of him now, his mouth working against the base of Kuroko's throat with nips and kisses and gentle suction. Kuroko's hands are buried in his hair, tugging it into a wild mess, and his head is thrown back as far as he can manage to invite Kagami's attention upward. Aomine is behind him and Kuroko is nestled between his legs, Aomine's length pressed hard and hot against his back. His hands trace complicated patterns against Kuroko's flesh that distract him from Kagami's mouth as though it is some kind of competition. But it isn't. It is completion. Because at the same time that their hands are on him, they are trading longing glances over his shoulders and Kagami is letting a hand slip along Kuroko's side to caress Aomine's cock and Aomine is pressing gentle kisses to Kagami's temple when his head moves far enough back on Kuroko's neck.

They are nearly ready to move on, though. Kuroko is mostly prepared, has been since before they even entered the room, and it isn't a difficult thing anymore. This is almost an everyday thing now, this coupling, because Kuroko begs for it and neither of them seem able to refuse him this thing that joins them all. So when he is hard enough that his cock slides against Kagami's abdomen and pulls a moan from between his lips that makes his whole body seem to pinken with a blush, Kagami fumbles for the lube and Aomine pulls it from his grasp, and then they're tangled on the bed and Kuroko is ready for the first wet, cool touch against him that slicks him up rim first, then plunges easily inside of him.

It's an obsession, by now. Kuroko palms the bottle of lube and squirts a good measure into his palm and caps the bottle before letting it fall to the floor. He rubs his hands together and then fists the two cocks he's suddenly faced with. The other two men move together on the bed, on their knees, and they're touching. Kuroko's hands wrap around both lengths, his own ignored for the moment, and he makes them glisten from top to bottom. He bites his lip and wonders for a moment if they mind this, it they mind how selfish he is for wanting this and only this and asking for it again and again. But the looks on their faces assure him, that desire bright in their eyes as Kagami helps him stand, they his desire is welcome here.

Kuroko brings both hands back to touch his entrance as he slides between Aomine and Kagami's chests, and he teases himself open further and spreads himself as he sinks down, two hands helping his descent as two others hold hard cocks upright and aimed at his entrance. He lets his fingers slide away as he is breached by both heads at once, pressed tightly together. He's done this enough times, played himself wider still with his fingers and theirs on a regular enough basis, that there isn't a stretch to it anymore. It's a slide, a long and deep slide, until he hits the bottom and he is whole.

Here, cradled in their arms and filled with them and _loved_ by them, he is unforgettable. 

They help him move after a moment. His hands slip at Kagami's shoulders as they're still slick with lubricant, and there seem to be more hands on him than he can account for, but they ease the burn in his thighs as he starts to move. It isn't comfortable, precisely, to have such bulk inside of him beginning to piston against his insides, but it's amazing in its own right. Every nerve in him is lit up with pleasure and it's only Aomine's hand that clutches at him from behind that fends off his orgasm.

It seems the pressure is enough for them, though. Kagami comes inside of him a moment later and Kuroko presses his forehead against the other man's in thanks. Aomine uses the moment to shift his balance forward and he fucks Kuroko in short strokes that can't seem to decide whether Kuroko or _Kagami_ should be getting the most pleasure from them, but it's enough. Kuroko streaks come along Kagami's stomach and feels Kagami slip from him just as Aomine presses in as deep as he can, his hands holding Kuroko in place as he pumps him full of come that slides right back along his cock.

Kuroko pulls himself away so that they all lay separately on the bed, each avoiding the wet spot they've just created. But Kagami crawls up next to Kuroko in the thin area along the side that they do have and Aomine arranges himself so that his head is nestled between the others. Smiling sleepily, Kuroko drags their arms around him and breathes in the now familiar scent of both sweat and sex. 

He is the center of the universe they've made here and it's a powerful thing to Kuroko. There is no misdirection. It is only the understanding of each other, of their limits, and it's enough.


End file.
